


Whatever it Takes

by Angst_BuriTTo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS........What if Steve used the gauntlet instead?





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write an Endgame fic.
> 
> But really? The Angst Queen passing the opportunity for prime angst? 
> 
> HA!

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony wasn’t sure what happened.

One moment he was about to snap his fingers, hopefully ending Thanos and his army forever, and the next-

A shove-

A pull on his right arm-

The gauntlet--!

A blinding flash of light-

“ _Whatever it takes._ ”

The next thing he knew Thanos and his army was Dust in the wind, and the thump of a body landed in front of him.

He couldn’t quite- his brain didn’t compute with the sight. He didn’t register the fact that cheers were sounding around him; the battle was won.

Dirty, bloody, sweaty and exhausted, Tony thought his brain might have been playing tricks on him;

Steve Rogers, his right arm burnt from the gauntlet up to his right neck and side of his face, slumped against a peice of debris, barely breathing, but conscious. Barley.  
  
“Oh god,” Tony scrambled to kneel in front of Steve, his eyes wide, hands shaking as he hovered above the blondes inert form. “God, _no_ ,” he gasped.

Steve looked at Tony, and the older man could see a universe’s worth of pain in those reactor-blue eyes.

Steve’s voice, so quiet and full of pain, hit Tony like a truck.

“C’n I…h’me…p'ls…?” Tony felt a presence beside I’m, and found himself looking at the greif stricken face of someone he once called his enemy.

“Hey, Stevie, you tired, pal?” James Barnes spoke to Steve Rogers like he wasn’t dying, like he wasn’t in so much pain Tony felt like he could get it second hand.

“Bu’y…'ome…s’ck..?” the blondes eyes were not quite all there, and Tony knew that for Steve, he wasn’t here. He was somewhere else, back when he and Barnes were younger and less burdened. Full of hopes of a future they would never see, a future that would be full of loss, heartache, pain and blood.

Barnes lifted his right hand, and cupped the side of Steve’s face, and Tony- he wanted to look away; the scene looked intimate, looked so sacred that he knew he should look away, but he would be damned if he would miss his friends passing, no matter how much he knew his nightmares would feature yet another death.

“Yeah, Stevie, you’re sick,” Barnes told him, “your ma wants you to get some rest. She’ll see you when you wake up, promise bud,”

Tony felt the tears flowing down his face, and noted that Steve was too far gone to notice Barnes’ own tears.

“You rest now, Stevie, ok?”

Steve didn’t reply, only took one last breath in-

And stopped.

“Stevie…?” Barnes whispered patting the slack face gently.

Tony watched as the man stroked the cheekbone of his now dead best friend, and cried.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
